Wolfsbane Heart
by T0tallyAwes0me
Summary: Jude Winters has been best friends with Scott and Stiles ever since first grade. She has dealt with their sarcastic comments, bubblegum in her hair, and their awkward teenage puberty faze. But can she get through a werewolf adventure with them? Especially when a brooding Derek Hale thrown into the mix...
1. Bodies of Water

Jude sat on her bed, debating the best way to kill herself over her calculus homework. She chewed on the end of her pencil, eyebrows furrowed deep in thought. _What the fuck is the difference between a logistic function and a logarithmic function anyways?_

Quickly she gave up and threw the book against the wall. She winced, knowing that the book would have a lot of bent pages when she picked it up later to do her work. She sighed, getting up off the bed and walking over to her closet, slipping off her tight black shorts and blue tank top in exchange for dark wash skinny jeans and one of Scotts old t-shirts. She threw her dirty blonde hair into a messy bun on top of her head and didn't even bother with makeup. Running down the steps, she only stopped to slip on her beat up red Vans and to read her aunt's note that said she was working late again.

Jude sighed, running out the door and grabbing her skateboard from behind the bush in front of her house. Her aunt was always working late and never seemed to be home. She worked for the law firm just outside of town, and Jude always seemed to have the house to herself. Most kids would throw huge ragers given the size of the house and pool, but all Jude did was hang out with her two best friends, Scott and Stiles.

She had been best friends with those two idiots ever since first grade when they all were stuck in the same classroom, and ganged up against the teacher by putting glue on her seat and throwing books at her butt, and calling her a "mean baboon" whenever she turned around. Okay, so the whole book thing might have been just her and Stiles. To be fair, the teacher was a complete bitch that decided to give a whole bunch of six year olds homework each night, and a lot of it. Ever since her parents died five years ago, Jude had been spending most nights at either Scott's or Stiles' houses. Tonight she was going to Scott's.

Her skateboard skidded to a halt in front of the familiar house, and Jude quickly scaled the side of the house that she knew led to the roof in front of Scott's window. She pushed the window open, smirking as Scott nearly jumped a foot in the air when the window squeaked.

"Jesus Jude, you nearly killed me," he said, shaking his head. Jude smiled, jumping through the window all of the way and grinning at him.

"You mean just like every other time I come in that way?" She asked, smirking at him. He punched her lightly in the arm, but Jude could see his smile. She also could see that he wasn't wearing a shirt. "What's with you and not wearing articles of clothing recently? Just because you're training doesn't mean you have to make the rest of us feel bad," she pointed out, making him laugh.

"I'm not wearing a shirt because I was about to go to bed. You just happened to come into my room when-" he started, but was cut off by a loud noise downstairs. They both raised their eyebrows and started towards the door. Scott immediately pushed her back. "You're staying here," he said, making her roll her eyes.

"Like hell," she muttered, following after him shortly after he left the room. She crept up behind him downstairs right before he went outside. "Really? A baseball bat?" She asked, making him jump once again. He glared at her.

"I thought I told you to stay upstairs," he said, making her roll her eyes again.

"And I thought that you knew me well enough to know that I would never do that," she said, following him out the screen door. "Does anyone in your house even play baseball?" She asked, but was cut off by a figure dropping from the roof. Her and Scott both started screaming, but stopped when they realized it was only Stiles. "What the hell are you doing Stiles?" She yelled at him, making him wince.

"You guys weren't answering your phones!" He argued, making Jude check her pocket. Sure enough, there were eight missed calls from Stiles. She looked up at him, raising her eyebrow.

"Really? Was eight messages really necessary?"  
"I left nine on Scott's phone. But that's not the point! My dad left twenty minutes ago, and I picked up on the radio that guys from all over are coming in. They found a body," he said, grinning and flipping down onto the ground.

"A dead body?" Scott asked, making Jude internally groan. How did she get stuck with such intelligent friends?

"No, a body of water," she deadpanned.

"Of course a dead body you dumbass!" Stiles yelled.

"If they found the body then what's the problem?" Jude asked, stuffing her hands into her jeans pockets.

"That's the best part," Stiles said, grinning mischievously. "They only found one half."


	2. Midnight Escapades

Jude tripped over another branch, cursing as it snapped and hit her calves. The three of them had been in the woods for a while now, and the excitement of finding half a dead body seemed to have worn off.

"Hey Stiles?" Scott's hesitant voice rang out through the creepy woods.

"Yeah?" Stiles answered, distracted by a vine that seemed to have gotten itself stuck on his pant leg.

"Do you know if they found the girl's killer?" He asked, making Jude's head snap up immediately. She hadn't thought of that.

"Not that I know of, why?" He asked, still distracted by the vine. Jude marched over and smacked him upside the head, making him yell out in pain. "What was that for?"

"What was that for? For being an accomplice in our deaths you asshole! A deranged serial killer is on the loose and you're making us wander around the forest with only flashlights and an inhaler for protection!" She said, nearly screeching towards the end of it.

"Now what makes you think that this guy is deranged?" Stiles asked, diverting his attention to the slightly shorter blonde who looked like she was going to implode at any second.

"Maybe because, I don't know, he _fucking cut a girl IN HALF_?" Stiles went to answer, but was cut off by dozens of flashlights shining near them, and police officers yelling.

"Oh shit," Stiles cursed, noticing his dad making his way towards them.

"These two belong to me officers, hold your fire," Mr. Stilinski said, walking up to her and Stiles, crossing his arms. Jude furrowed her eyebrows. _Two? What about Scott?_ She looked around, but Scott seemed to have disappeared while her and Stiles were arguing. "Where's the last installment of your troublesome trio?" Mr. Stilinski asked, making Stiles look like he wanted to shit his pants. Before he could ruin everything by answering, Jude butted in.

"It's try-outs tomorrow, so most likely doing pull-ups and push-ups until his limbs fall off. I swear he's trying to make up for the muscle definition that Stiles never had," she said, shaking her head and making Stiles whirl around to face her.

"Hey!" He shouted in defense, and Mr. Stilinski laughed.

"Just get in the back of the cruiser and I'll deal with you at home," he said, pushing them in the direction of the other cops and away from where Scott potentially could be. Where the hell was that boy?

* * *

Stiles and Jude walked into the parking lot the next day, trying to keep an eye out for their missing friend. They almost got to the school steps when Jude squealed and ran towards Scott, who just smiled at her. She jumped on him, wrapping her arms around his neck and making him wince. She pulled back, noticing that something was wrong.

"What is it?" She asked, her green eyes looking up at him in concern. He looked around at the rest of the school before slowly lifting up his shirt, revealing a big white bandage. Jude and Stiles both gasped, and Jude lightly ran her fingers over the bandage. Scott shivered a bit at the touch and dropped his shirt.

"I got lost in the woods last night, and something attacked me," he explained, making both of his friends' eyes widen considerably.

"What was it?" Jude asked him softly, dropping her voice so that other people in the courtyard couldn't hear their conversation.

"It was a wolf." Both Jude and Stiles raised their eyebrows at him, shared a glance, and then looked back at their best friend.

"Bud, wolves haven't been spotted around here for, like, sixty years," Stiles said, making Scott's eyes harden.

"Yeah Scott, maybe it was a coyote or-" Jude began, but Scott cut her off.

"It was a wolf, I know it." He said, making her nod.

"And this wolf, it _bit_ you?" She asked, gesturing towards his stomach. He nodded and Jude cringed.

"Well, I don't know how I'm supposed to deal with a werewolf as a best friend," she said jokingly to Stiles, making Scott finally laugh and punch her in the arm lightly. Stiles grinned at them, throwing his ams around both of them as they walked into the school building.

"Oh, and guys?" Scott said timidly, making them stop and look at them expectantly.

"Please don't say you're running away with a vampire boyfriend," Jude pleaded, making him punch her arm again.

"No, I left my inhaler in the woods," he said, making her eyes widen. "We have to go and get it."

"I would have preferred the vampire," Stiles muttered, making Jude laugh and Scott glare at him.

"Wait, what do you mean vampire _boyfriend_ ?" He asked, stopping and looking at her shocked. "I'm not gay!" He yelled a little louder than necessary, making some people in the hall look at him weirdly. Jude burst out laughing and Scott rolled his eyes at her before pushing her into a locker and continuing down the hall with Stiles, who looked like he was taunting him as they walked to class.


	3. Revelations All Around!

Jude rocked back on her heels in front of the woods, hesitant to follow after Scott and Stiles. She pulled down on her shorts nervously, before finally running after them, trying to avoid lethal-looking branches on the forest floor. She trailed after Scott, as he seemed to have a better idea of where his inhaler was. Scott didn't seem to be much help, as it was obvious that he was just daydreaming about the new girl. Jude had never seen Scott like this before, but she was happy that he found a distraction from his attack. She kept her eyes on the ground, trying to keep a look out for Scott's breathing device.

"What color is this thing again?" She asked, making him turn around with his eyebrows raised.

"You've been friends with me for ten years and you don't know what my inhaler looks like?"

"You've only had to use it, like twice," she retorted, placing her hands on her hips.

"Try twenty," Stiles called over his shoulder, picking up a big rock to look under it.

"Stiles that rock has been there for at _least_ ten years. What makes you think Scott's inhaler rolled under there last night?"

"You know, as much as a help you guys are being right now, I think we should keep on-AHHHH" Scott's yell resounded through the trees, making Jude's head snap in his direction. There, leaning against a tree in front of Scott and Stiles was a tall man wearing a leather jacket. And, under further inspection, she gathered that he looked extremely pissed off.

"This is private property," he growled, making Jude raise her eyebrow. Who growls?

"Oh, well we didn't know that. We'll just be on our way, not getting murdered by tall men in leather jackets," Stiles rambled on, making Jude come up behind him and smack his head.

"Who are you?" Scott asked, making the man cross his arms and stare him down. Jude pushed past Scott and Stiles, ignoring their protests to not get near the man.

"Come on you guys," she said, rolling her eyes. "Tall dark and brooding? This is Derek Hale!" She said, gesturing to the figure leaning against the tree. Derek's eyebrow went up a bit, impressed that she knew who he was, before it went back down and his face became impassive again.

"If you guys are done trying to figure out puzzles, it'd be great if you could get off my property," he said, his husky voice making him sound even more dangerous. Stiles nodded, slipping his arm around her waist and pulling her back despite her protests that she could walk on her own. "One more thing," Derek called out, making them turn around. A red thing whizzed through the air before landing in Scott's outstretched hand. It was his inhaler.

_Suspicious_. Jude thought, narrowing her eyes at Derek, who seemed to feel her stares. He leveled his glare at her, before turning around and probably heading in the direction of his house. Stiles quickly grabbed Jude again, pulling her in the direction of the car, where Scott was already seated in the passenger seat. Once Jude climbed into the backseat, Stiles sped out of the forest as fast as he could.

"We just had a run-in with Derek _motherfucking_ Hale!" Stiles yelled, making both her and Scott roll their eyes. The three of them learned about the Hale house fire many years before when Jude's dad had tried to tell them a scary bedtime story. Needless to say the three kids couldn't sleep for many weeks, and spent an entire night laying out escape plans just in case any of their houses caught on fire. The moms weren't too thrilled, and Jude's dad had to hide from all of them for about the same amount of time that the kids had nightmares.

"It wasn't really a run-in Stiles, no one got hurt or anything," she pointed out, making Stiles turn around to look at her.

"Really? Because I'm pretty sure I just peed my pants."

"Derek Hale is the one who burned down his parents house, right?" Scott asked, making Jude scoff.

"He didn't burn down the house," she said, glaring at Scott.

"Yeah, okay Jude," Scot retaliated.

"Why would he just pop out of no where all of a sudden? No one has seen him for years" Stiles asked, obviously trying to break the tension. Jude shrugged along with Scott.

"No clue."

* * *

Jude once again found herself glaring at her calculus textbook, hoping that it would spontaneously burst into flames. She had finished the all the rest of her homework due the next day, but AP calc was biting her in the ass majorly. And Stiles wasn't much of a help. He was all jacked up on Adderall and typing away furiously on his computer.

"Holy shit," Stiles exclaimed from his perch at his desk. He spun around in his chair and wheeled over to where Jude sat on the floor. "Holy shit," he repeated. Jude raised her eyebrow at him, closing her calc book hesitantly.

"What? Did you just read the spoilers for the end of the Sixth Sense? Cause I'm pretty sure Scott and I ruined that ending for you in about sixth grade."

"No, that's not it. I mean, yes, you did ruin that ending for me and I hate you forever, but that's not the reason for my 'holy shit'." Jude nodded her head, motioning for him to continue.

"Scott's a werewolf." Jude looked at him for a moment before walking over to his dresser. Stiles watched her walking, his face contorting to show his confusion. "Uh, what are you doing?" Jude looking up from rummaging in his shirt drawer, and motioned towards his dresser.

"I'm looking for that Adderall you took today to check the side affects. I know that headaches and dizziness are on the list, but does it make you mentally _insane_? " She asked, throwing the shirt at his head.

"You know," he said, standing up, "that was a lot of work to deliver one punch line."

"Yeah, well I really had to prove an important point. You're convinced that our best friend turns into a hairy beast on full moons and is the arch nemesis of vampires!"

"Well actually, I'm pretty sure vampire hunters are the arch nemesis-" Stiles cut off when he saw Jude's glare. "Okay! Okay! Come look at this website." Jude walked over to the desk and plopped down in Stiles' lap, scrolling down the page on werewolves.

"Really? You spent all of this time going on sketchy websites about mythical creatures?" She asked, turning around to look at Stiles. He shrugged.

"You'd be surprised what Adderall does to some people. Anyways, I'm not crazy. You didn't see Scott today at school. He could smell Alison's perfume down to the last ingredient," Stiles said, his eyebrows going up for emphasis. Jude shrugged.

"So? I can usually tell what type of perfume a girl is wearing."

"You don't understand, she was across campus," he said, making Jude's jaw drop.

"Excuse me?" She asked, spinning around fully on Stiles' lap to look at him fully.

"And he heard the phone conversation she was having while she was outside and he was inside our classroom. The windows were closed." Jude slowly slid off of his lap and onto the floor, leaning her back against his desk.

"Well, shit."

"Yeah, tell me about it." She quickly shot up, making Stiles stumble back in his chair in shock. "Yes?" he asked, watching her shove everything into her backpack and scramble to put on her Keds that she had been wearing earlier. After she got to Stiles' house she had changed into yoga pants since her shorts became to cold for the nighttime weather.

"I just realized that my aunt is home tonight and I told her I'd have dinner with her," she said, lying quickly. She hated lying to Stiles, because he believed her so easily. He nodded and turned back to the computer, trying to find out more about werewolves. She glanced down at her tank top and grimaced. "Can I borrow a sweater for going home? I know I have my car, but I get cold super easily."

"Yeah sure, you know where to find them," he said, waving her off. She quickly dove into his closet and picked up the smallest sweatshirt she could find. It was dark green and it was Stiles' from seventh grade, and she knew it made her green eyes pop.

"Thanks," she called over her shoulder, jumping out his window and onto his roof before scaling the wall of his house.

She could have easily went through the front door, but it was much more fun this way. Jude unlocked her car door and jumped inside before peeling out of the Stilinski driveway.

"Time to visit the big bad wolf," she muttered, taking off for the woods.


	4. Big Bad Wolf

"This was a bad idea," Jude said, looking at the dark forest in disdain. The wind by now had picked up, and she could feel small droplets of rain beginning to make their way into the breeze. "Who am I kidding? I can't confront some huge hulking guy about being a mythical creature," she muttered to herself, wanting to slap Stiles for putting the idea in her head. She'd do it later when she got back.

_Okay Jude, calm down. You're here for Scott._ Jude felt a reassuring smile appear on her face, and she stepped into the woods. Almost immediately a bush moved slightly to her left. _Fuck this!_ She thought, before scurrying out of the woods again. She quickly walked down the dirt road to her car, before she felt her foot dip down. She looked down, and scrambled back upon finding an abnormally shaped paw print. Jude stood rooted to the spot for a second before shooting off into the woods.

"That bastard," she growled, stomping over twigs and leaves and heading in a straight line towards where her and the boys had been the day before. Her gaze fell upon the overturned rock that Stiles had picked up earlier and turned left, knowing exactly where she was. She felt her expression harden when she saw the house between the trees.

As Jude came upon the front of the house, she realized that the house wasn't painted black like she had originally thought, it was charred. The foundation looked as if it could fall over if someone even breathed on it, let alone lived in it. She shivered as a cool breeze drifted through her stolen sweatshirt.

She jogged up the stairs, feeling them creak loudly underneath her. Swallowing back her fear, she pounded on the door with her fist. No answer. Frowning, she slammed her fist on the wood a few more times. Again, there was no sound coming from the house. She growled. There was no way she came all of this way for nothing. "I swear to God Derek, open this damn door! Open it or else-"

"You'll huff and puff and blow my house down?" A deep voice questioned from behind her. She quickly spun around, and saw Derek leaning against the porch railing, arms crossed casually.

"Actually I thought that might be your thing," she said, crossing her arms over her chest. He didn't even flinch at her inference. She sighed and shoved her hands into the pocket on the sweatshirt. "C'mon Derek, I know what you are," she said, sounding much more relaxed than she was feeling in her mind. She winced as she saw his eyebrows lift from his relaxed position. "Yeah, sorry, I didn't mean for that to come out so Twilight-y," she said, and his mouth twitched.

"I don't know what you are talking about," he answered her, his face set back in its indifferent position.

"Yes you do, and you need to help him. He can't keep his emotions in check, and shifting seems to be killing him from pain," she said, keeping her face impassive as she threw in the white lie about shifting. Almost instantly Derek's face was inches from her.

"He's shifted already?" He asked, and she heard alarm in his voice. She smirked, locking eyes with him.

"Gotcha," she whispered, making his eyes widen. She smiled at his baffled expression, as she was sure that it had never crossed his face before. Quickly pulling his phone from his pocket while he was still in a slight state of shock, she typed into it for about a minute before handing it back to Derek, who had returned to his normal state. "Scott's number and mine are in there. I'm expecting you to contact us at some point, seeing as you pulled us into this mess," she told him, her words becoming more pronounced and direct as she finished her sentence. Derek wordlessly looked down at the phone before pocketing it.

Jude suddenly realized that his face was still almost touching hers and fought the urge to blush. His electric blue eyes trained on her and he calmly backed away, but not without tensing a bit as Jude's breath crossed his face. She came back to here senses and slid past him, making her way down the creaky stairs again.

"Hope to see you soon," she called cheekily over her shoulder. Derek's intense stare was the last thing she saw before she bolted back through the trees.

She came back upon where her car was, and stopped at the big paw print indented into the soil. She sighed before digging her sneakers into the dip and brushing the dirt around so that the paw was no longer visible. She walked along the path and destroyed all the evidence of an oversized dog even being remotely close to the woods or the Hale residence.

"You so owe me for this," Jude muttered under her breath, watching as dirt slowly attached itself to her yoga pants. Once she was satisfied with her work, she climbed into her beat up car and shoved the key into the ignition, completely oblivious to the shining eyes watching her from the shelter the trees provided. She peeled out of the woods and headed back towards her house, knowing that it would seem suspicious if she showed up back at Stiles' house after saying she was having dinner with her aunt.

Jude pulled her car into her driveway, sighing as she noticed that her aunt wasn't home. Her aunt was never home. She trudged up the stairs to her room and left the door open, knowing that the house was empty and no one would see her changing. She swiftly changed into shorts and a big tee shirt and threw her dirt-covered yoga pants and sweatshirt into the wash so that Scott couldn't smell Derek on them.

_I'm just too smart for my own good_. She thought, smirking as she climbed into her bed and drifted off to sleep in the silent house. Bright blue eyes flickered through her head before she passed out completely.


	5. Phone a Friend?

The sound of honking filled Jude's ears, making her groan and stuff two pillows over her head, hoping that maybe it would go away in time. After a second or two, the noise continued in a steady rhythm.

"Jude Lana Winters get your ass out here before we're late to school!" Stiles voice called up. Jude lifted her head up from her pillow, frowning, and glanced at her alarm clock. Aw shit, she had slept twenty minutes past when she normally woke up. She barely had time to sit up before Scott came catapulting through her window. Jude shrieked and tumbled off her bed, making him walk around and pull her up into a standing position.

"C'mon Jude, go make yourself pretty! I wanna get to school today!" He said, impatience seeping into his tone.

"Why the rush Scotty? There a certain girl clouding your thoughts?" She asked, a smirk pulling at her lips as she threw her comforter onto the bed.

"Maybe! We haven't talked since last night so I'd like to make face to face contact before first period if that's alright with you," he said, pushing her towards her closet.

"Last night? You guys were together last night? When? Why? What happ-" but Scott quickly closed her closet door in her face before she got the chance to ask anymore questions. She quickly stripped and threw on some light wash shorts and an off-the-shoulder light blue sweatshirt so that she could finish the conversation. She quickly bust through the doors and continued. "So spill," she said, walking towards her bathroom.

"Wellll, she showed up at the vet with an injured dog and I helped her," he said, obviously leaving out some parts. Jude raised an eyebrow at him while brushing her teeth, knowing that there was more to the story. "And I gave her my shirt 'cause she was soaked and we talked for a while and it was fun," he ended, a grin growing on his face.

"Awww that's great Scotty! Now maybe you guys could be a thing instead of sniffing her from afar," she said, making him blush and hit her shoulder. She ignored the fact that it actually hurt and flung her backpack over her shoulder, rushing down the stairs after Scott.

"Man that's record time to get ready!" Stiles said, quickly starting up the engine and driving away before Jude even closed the door.

"I mean it's a skill. And I've become accustomed to it because of all of the impromptu trips we take," she said, slinging her legs across the back seat. "Oh! How were tryouts?"

"It went great! I think coach might actually put me in for the first game!" Scott said, excitement seeping into his tone.

"Yeah, he was an absolute savage yesterday. Not one ball got past him. It was like he had super senses or something," Stiles added, making lasting eye contact with Jude in the rearview mirror.

"That's great Scott! Hopefully Jackson doesn't give you a rough time."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Apparently Jude had spoken too soon, cause right after school Scott was exclaiming about how Jackson thought he was on steroids.

"He asked where I got my juice! Who calls steroids juice?!" He asked, throwing his hands in the air and making Jude laugh.

"Ummm about everyone Scott," she answered, making him huff in irritation. Scott seems to be slowly seeping into an exceptionally bad mood as the day wore on. Her, Scott, and Stiles were all going over to Scott's house to hang out and do homework. Well, she would be doing homework. Stiles had pulled her aside during lunch and declared that they should tell Scott about his apparent wolf genes at his house. She reluctantly agreed, knowing it probably wouldn't end well.

"Where's your mom Scott? Aren't Mondays usually her day off?" Jude asked, frowning at the empty an quiet house as they walked up to Scott's room.

"Yeah, but Jackie called in sick so she offered to take her place at the hospital tonight," he answered, slinging his bag onto his bed and settling into his desk chair. Jude shook her head, smiling. Scott's mom was one of the most caring people she had ever met, and almost never left the hospital.

"I'm gonna use the bathroom, don't do anything stupid while I'm gone," she said, winking at the boys and making them roll their eyes. She padded down the hall to the bathroom and quickly did her business and started washing her hands when she heard a commotion coming from down the hall. Frowning, she wiped her hands on a small towel and headed back down the hallway. "You guys aren't doing anythings sexual in here, right?" She asked jokingly, but quickly halted in the doorway. Stiles was panting against a wall, the desk chair was pushed over along with a few things on the desk, and the window was wide open.

"Scott didn't take too well to being told that he couldn't go to a party with Allison because he's half wolf," Stiles said, still catching his breathe. Jude's eyes widened to the point of tearing up.

"You couldn't think of any smoother way to tell him our hypothesis?" She asked, her voice raising a few octaves.

"C'mon Jude, you know me! SLOW and stealthy isn't exactly my style, I'm more of a quick and bluntly type person," he said, scratching his head. Jude sighed and rolled her eyes towards the ceiling.

"Careless and clumsy is more like it," she muttered.

"Hey! I heard that!" Stiles shouted.

"Good! Maybe you'll learn something!" She shouted back, before looking at the back of the desk chair in alarm. "Ummm Stiles? Do you own a cat? Or maybe Wolverine?" She asked, making him look at her confusedly.

"Jude don't be crazy, you know my dad's allergic to cats," he answered, before backpedaling. "Why do you ask?" Instead of gracing him with an answer, Jude merely pointed to the chair and spun it around for him to see the four claw marks broadcasted on the leather. Stiles' mouth dropped open and he ran a hand down his face.

"Shit Jude, what are we going to do? He can't go to that party!" Stiles was on the verge of histeria and Jude bit her lip before speaking.

"I know who we have to talk to."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Why exactly am I driving us to the haunted mansion of Beacon Hills?" Stiles asked, still in shock by Jude's request for him to drive them out into the woods to Derek.

"Because he'll be able to help," she answered simply. Before Stiles could respond, she hopped out of the Jeep and started walking with a brisk pace in the direction she knew would lead to the werewolf's lair. Okay, maybe lair was a bit dramatic. But that place was spooky. Stiles was too busy tripping over branches and stones to interrogate her any further, much to her relief. She didn't exactly know how she would explain to Stiles how she found out about Derek.

Oh I just stormed up to his house in the middle of the night in a deserted forrest and yelled at him until I got an answer

Oh yeah, that would go over great.

Jude's heartbeat picked up when she saw the charred mansion. Oh now she was scared? IN the middle of the day with a witness? But not in the middle of the night all alone with him? God she needed a concussion test. Without thinking twice, Jude bounded up the stairs and knocked on the door.

"Wha- What the hell are you doing Jude? That's Derek Hale's house! He's going to kill us and bury us under all of the leaves! He's going to burn our bodies in his basement! He's going to glare at us until we shrivel up and die!"

"Are you done thinking up creative ways for me to kill you?" A voice sounded from the porch, making Stiles spin around in shock. Jude merely glanced up at the man a foot away from her and shook her head, smiling.

"I personally think the last one is the most likely. I mean, you've got the most effective glare around town," she said, making him raise an eyebrow at her, unamused.

"Is there a reason you're bugging me on my property?" He asked, making Stiles start stuttering out nonsense.

"What? No! Of course not! We were just taking a scenic nature walk, you know? I hear the planet is dying, global warming and everything, so I thought we'd have one last hoorah, you know? We'll be on our way, not getting murdered and stuff, not that we don't like-"

"We need your help," Jude finally cut him off, spinning around to face Derek. He raised his eyebrow at her again.

"And why would I help you?"

"I don't know, I thought you might like to keep your spirit animal a secret," she said, shrugging and making Derek glare at her, his blue eyes piercing through hers.

"You wouldn't dare," he growled, making her fold her arms.

"No, but Scott transforming in front of half of our grade might create a bit of a stir," she said, making him tense up.

"Is he close to shifting?"

"Clawed through one of Stiles' chairs today," she answered, making him curse and drag a hand through his hair.

"Okay, let's go find him," he answered, grabbing Jude's arm and dragging her down the porch steps. Stiles was looking at the two of them with a mixture of terror and confusion.

"Wait, how do you two know each other?"

"Grocery store," Jude answered at the same time Derek said,

"Parasailing," and making Jude snort.

"Gotcha," Stiles answered, scratching his head. "Wait…. Derek's a werewolf?"


End file.
